hianovfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Xuyu
Biography Born in a poor home, family was sickly. They sold their son to a man to give him a better life. This man was the one to change it all. Killing the boy parents in front of him, giving him is first taste of revenge. Jin was forced into slavery to the young heir, childhood friends. Jin always hated him but yet respect him because Shiryu was always there for him. Years went by serving underneath his lord's son, escaping the massacre. He notice his lord Shiryu's sexual ways by sleeping around with various people. He step in and offer his body to him, and only to found that it was Shiryu plan to sleep with him anyway. And have him all to himself. Just than, he realize he loathe his lord since that day. But he would do anything to protect Shiryu even if cost him his life. Which it almost did when, he and a small army attack the former Emperor Dong, he was capture and torture for 12 hours straight, which they cut off his leg. This had happened before the Battle of Di Shi Shi . Character Information Character Design Being rather secretive in many ways, and not liking people to pry into your affairs restrict opportunities for friendship; not until you feel you can trust others do you open up to them. By maintaining strict confidentiality and high standards of conduct, you could lead others by your example of refinement in thought and speech. However, you would insist on freedom and independence from any interference by others. A stable and secure situation at home and at work would be of particular importance to you in order to feel in control of your life. He suffer physically, mentally, emotionally, and materially. A weakness lies in the fact that you are deeply affected through your feeling for others and could suffer through worry and disturbed thoughts over matters that you can do nothing about. Diplomacy does not come easily to them and, although they do not mean offense, their family, friends, and business associates must be prepared to hear candid feedback. The difficulty to express themselves with softness and finesse can put a strain on close relationships. As parents, they take their role seriously, placing the welfare of the children first and striving to be good providers. It is not easy for this family to show their love in words or gestures of affection and, although it is demonstrated in many practical ways, the more sensitive children may feel unloved. The home environment is stable, but tends to be serious and structured rather than relaxed and carefree. Children often feel the urge to branch out on their own at an early age. Although generally healthy, any weaknesses would show in head tension in the form of headaches, eye, teeth, or ear trouble, or in mental stress through worry. Weapon Type WIP Name Meaning Jin From Chinese 金 (jīn) meaning "gold, metal, money", 锦 (jǐn) meaning "tapestry, brocade, embroidered" or 津 (jīn) meaning "ferry". Other Chinese characters can form this name as well. From Japanese 仁 (jin) meaning "benevolence", 尋 (jin) meaning "search, seek", 刃 (jin) meaning "sword, blade", 尽 (jin) meaning "utmost", 陣 (jin) meaning "battle formation, camp", 静 (jin) meaning "quiet", 湛 (jin) meaning "deep, profound, clear, tranquil, placid", 神 (jin) meaning "deity, god", 人 (jin) meaning "person", 壬 (jin), referring to the ninth of the ten Heavenly Stems, 迅 (jin) meaning "swift, fast", 靭 (jin) meaning "strong and pliable, resilient", 金 (jin) meaning "gold, metal", 軍 (jin) meaning "army, force, military", 辰 (jin), referring to the Dragon, the fifth of the twelve Earthly Branches, 稔 (jin) meaning "ripe grain, harvest, to know, be familiar with" or 任 (jin) meaning "duty, responsibility, obligation", as well as other kanji which have the same pronunciation. xū yù imaginary reputation empty fame Extra *His right leg is fake. *He is in love with Yuelingye and killed her husband, take his head as a trophy. But was force to return it back by Shiryu. Gallery Jin xuyu.png|Full Body _pc__batch_4__by_sketchyrae_daezygo-pre.jpg|by_sketchyrae on deviantart Category:Tora Weii Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Single Category:Alive/Deceased Category:WIP